


Hell Hoth no Fury

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe was not made for the cold (and he's pretty sure the General is punishing him somehow; why else would she pick an ice planet for the new base?!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hoth no Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA Kink Meme. (Look I can write fluff =D)
> 
> "The Resistance moves base to a remote frozen planet. Finn doesn't really have a problem because it's only a little colder than Starkiller, nothing he isn't used to. Rey adapts pretty quickly because Jakku nights out in the desert are freezing anyway and she's used to living in difficult environments.
> 
> And then there's Poe, who suffers abjectly, wears multiple sweaters under his thermal jacket and is generally very miserable unless sandwiched between Rey and Finn in their bed, under every single blanket Poe is able to requisition."

Finn shivered as he stepped out of the transport shuttle on to the snowy grounds of Spoi which was to be the Resistance's new base until they were either forced to move or they found something better. It’s location in the Outer Rim made it a desirable place to keep under the First Order’s radar. The weather here was a lot colder than D'Qar but only slightly colder than Starkiller Base had been when Finn was training there. Finn knew that it would only take him a day or two to become acclimatized to the weather.

He looked behind him at Rey as she joined him looking absolutely snug in his jacket while Finn was left in only a thick sweater. "It's a little chillier here." He joked, chuckling as Rey made a show of wrapping the jacket tighter around herself, looking completely comfortable.

"The nights on Jakku were a lot colder than the day time, if you weren't careful there was the prospect of freezing to death." She tilted her head up to look at the falling snow. "The only difference between there and here is the snow. Beside I'm perfectly warm at the moment." In addition to the jacket she was wearing a sweater and a thick pair of insulated pants, Finn himself was wearing a similar pair.

Laughing at her smugness Finn caught her arm in his, turning them both away from the shuttle. "Well then if your comfortable we should go find our pilot, it looks like the X-Wings are coming in."

They headed over to the landing pad that had been singled out for the X-Wings. The new base had several small landing pads around the base which all led into their own small hangers; most of the X-Wings would be housed together on the northern side of the new base.

When they arrived some of the fighters had already landed and pilots and droids were milling around chatting, or helping each other with their ships and droids. Finn and Rey waved over to Jess and Bastian who were talking animatedly together near Jess's ship.

Noticing then Jess grinned, holding her hands to holler over at them. "Good luck you two!"

"What's she talking about?" Rey asked Finn as they passed by the now grinning pair. They headed over to wait on the edge of the landing pad in an open area that they suspected that Poe would land; it was open and allowed for easy take-offs and landings.

"I have no clue. It's Jess so it might just be wise to ignore it." That really was the best plan for the time being and Rey seemed to agree.

As was custom, Poe didn't land Black One until every other ship had landed safely. "First in and last out." He liked to say and Finn and Rey, and pretty much anyone who knew Poe, understood just why that was his personal motto. By going in first he was the first and largest target, especially with how distinct Black One was, and was able to take shots at the enemy before any one else jumped into the fray which hopefully meant a few less threats. Poe always covered the retreat when they were leaving a battle, or any situation, to ensure that no one got hurt except for perhaps himself. It was noble but also really annoying because it did often end up with Poe getting hurt, which no one liked to see least of all Finn and Rey.

The two waited until Poe landed the ship and the engines were shut down before hurrying over to meet up with Poe. The trip had been long and with very little communication to ensure their move wasn't discovered by any enemies. Even before that Poe had been away escorting the various waves of ships to the new base during the move. Needless to say both Finn and Rey were anxious to reunite and get some quality time with their pilot.

It was BB-8 who exited first, rolling over to greet them with excited whirs and beeps. [It is very cold.] 

"I know BB but we'll be inside soon!" Rey assure the droid, "Just as soon as Poe gets out and joins us."  
Together all three looked up to the still closed cockpit waiting on Poe. After several minutes with no movement Finn and Rey exchanged a nervous glance, had something happened? It was Finn who grabbed a nearby ladder and hurriedly scaled it to check on Poe.

When Finn glanced inside the cockpit it was to the sight of Poe curled up tightly inside the cockpit shivering. “Poe? Are you alright, do you need medical assistance?” Finn tried to keep the worry from his voice but he couldn’t quite manage. 

There was no immediate answer from Poe, just as Finn was really starting to worry and contemplating breaking the glass, Poe finally uncurled. “It’s k-k-kriffing cold!” He wined, hitting the release button for the cockpit and practically throwing himself into Finn’s arm. “I w-w-wanna go back to D’Qar!”

Barely managing to keep himself on the ladder, Finn looked down incredulously at Poe, not used to this side of the pilot at all. “Well the sooner we get you out of Black One the sooner we can get inside and find our quarters where we can all snuggle together under the nice thick blankets and keep each other warm.” 

Poe was almost moaning at that thought. “W-w-what are w-w-we w-w-w-w-waiting for then?” His teeth were chattering badly as he spoke and he quickly followed Finn down the ladder and as the three of them, four with BB-8 rolling along behind them, made their way into the into the base Poe made sure t keep himself tightly wedged between Finn and Rey. 

When they made located their room Poe dove under the blankets, stopping only to slip off his snowy flight suit and boots before suggling into the bed with a content sigh. Entering the room behind him, Finn and Rey exchanged an amused look before disrobing properly and getting into bed with him. Poe was shivering but they’re quick to warm him up.

-

It didn’t take them long to figure out that Poe was not a fan of the cold and because of it many of his previous routines had changed. Whereas he would check on Black One himself daily and do any little maintenance that was needed, Poe barely popped into the hangar now and when he did he was dressed in so many layers that it hard to actually see him under all the clothing. This actually became his regular dress any time he has to go outside; he even bundled on extra layers under his flight suit if he had to go out in Black One and around the base he tended to wear thick fluffy sweaters as well as scarves and mitts that Jessika has knit him (orange and white just like BB-8 of course.)

It was as adorable as it is ridiculous. His pilots, and many of the Resistance staff that considered him a friend (which was pretty much everyone), made fun of him for it any time they saw him. Poe mostly took the ribbing with good humour. "At least I'm warm!." 

To top it all off when Finn or Rey went out with Poe, he stuck close to whomever he was with, or in between both Finn and Rey if the three of them were out together, trying to siphon off their heat. 

“I grew up on a tropical planet, even at it’s coolest you were still drenched in a layer of sweat.” Poe groused one night, head resting on Rey’s chest and Finn spooned up behind him. “I’m not made for this sort of cold.” He was silent for a moment before adding. “I think General Organa chose this planet to punish me somehow.”

Finn laughed, pressing a kiss against Poe’s shoulder. “I really don’t the General would go so far to punish you. This base is strategically placed and really hard to detect with an overhead sweep, it’s perfect as a temporary location for the Resistance.” 

Poe huffed in annoyance and ignored Finn to instead as he pressed little kisses to Rey’s skin. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

Laughing at his pouting, Rey pulled Poe up for a real. “Don’t worry Poe, Finn and I will make sure to keep you warm every night.”

That night Poe consented to taking off a few of the blankets he insisted be piled on the bed, feeling much too warm for the first time since they’d landed on Spoi.


End file.
